Beautiful Sapphire (Version Wattpad)
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SFN/Dia di benci karena buta, dia buta tapi tidak terlihat seperti buta, dia buta tapi tidak lemah.


Langkah demi langkah dia berjalan melewati hutan, seorang diri tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun didalam jiwanya.

Kedua sapphire indahnya terlihat redup tanpa cahaya. Bahkan senyuman pun tak terukir diwajah putihnya bak porselen mahal.

Tidak ada kata bahagia yang dia rasakan. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja, semua membenci dirinya karena dirinya buta.

Yah, buta. Dirinya tidak bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia tempat dia tinggal saat ini. Dia tidak pernah melihat barang untuk secercah cahaya bahkan dalam mimpi pun dia tidak melihat cahaya, semuanya gelap.

Hidupnya gelap tanpa cahaya atau kasih dari orang-orang terdekatnya kecuali sang kakek.

Keluarga yang dia harapkan'pun membencinya kecuali sang kakek yang dengan senang hati mengambil dan merawatnya seorang diri karena tak tega melihat dirinya yang terus di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sepuluh tahun sudah dia lewati bersama sang kakek dan selama itu pula dia dilatih untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat.

Dia bisa berjalan tanpa harus menggunakan tongkat, dia bisa ilmu beladiri, dia bisa menggunakan ms.word, dia bisa memaikan alat musik seperti biola dan piano berkat sang kakek.

Telinga adalah indra yang dia gunakan untuk bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat dan memainkan alat musik, dia jarang menggunakan sandal saat berjalan tanpa tongkat, hal ini dia lakukan untuk mengetahui getaran dari langkah kaki atau getaran lainnya.

Dia buta tapi tidak lemah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan ada suara langkah kaki yang amat pelan sedang mendekat kearahnya.

Dengan cepat dirinya merunduk saat dia merasakan ada hempasan angin yang ingin memukulnya lalu dia berjongkok dan hendak menendang kaki orang yang tadi ingin memekulnya tapi pria berambut putih panjang itu dengan cepat menghindar.

Gadis itu dian dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang dan kedua telinganya dia gunakan setajam mungkin untuk bisa mendengar pergerakan lawannya.

Pria itu berlari kearahnya dan dia tahu akan hal itu maka dia pun melawan setiap tinju yang mengarah ke wajah dan lengannya.

Gadis itu salto kebelakang saat pria itu ingin menendang dagunya.

Dia kembali bersiap kalau saja pria itu menyerang dirinya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum seraya menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih kakek." Ujarnya tulus dan pria yang dia panggil kakek membalas senyumannya meski dia tidak melihatnya tapi dia tahu kalau kakeknya juga tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang." Gadis bermata sapphire itu mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mendekati kakeknya lalu keduanya berjalan bersama untuk pulang kerumah.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan melihat pesta dari salah satu kolega ayahnya, dia tidak suka pesta seperti ini apalagi ini bukan pestanya, kalau saja ini pestanya dia tidak akan sebosan ini.

Kerlingan mata para gadis terus mengarah kepadanya bahkan mereka tak segan-segan menghampiri untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Cih gadis macam apa mereka! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Laki-lakilah yang seharusnya mengajak dansa bukan wanita!

Ingin sekali dirinya menggurutu saat ini juga tapi hei ayolah bukan kah menggurutu adalah kebiasaan wanita? Diakan laki-laki.

Dan jadilah dia hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Kedua onyx nya terlihat tajam seolah bisa membunuh jika kau berani menatapnya walau untuk sebentar.

Sasuke menaruh gelas anggur yang sejak tadi dia pegang keatas meja lalu berjalan keluar dari ballroom hotel super mewah di kota Konoha itu.

Setelah dia berhasil keluar dari ballroom hotel dan juga keluar dari hotel barulah dia mengirim pesan singkat kepada ayahnya kalau dia sudah pulang lebih dulu.

Sasuke berjalan kaki di trotoar bersama dengan pengguna jalan kaki lainnya. Tatapan kagum dari banyak orang untuknya bukanlah yang baru untuknya.

Semua orang melihat kearahnya yang berjalan dengan tegap, stelan jas yang dia gunakan juga terlihat mewah. Siapa yang tidak terpesona apalagi wajahnya yang tampan bak dewa-dewa Yunani kuno yang terkenal akan ketampanan mereka atau setampan nabi Yusuf yang katanya bisa membuat wanita-wanita sulit untuk berpaling hanya karena melihat ketampanannya. Berlebihan mungkin tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Setetes demi setetes air hujan mulai berguguran dari atas langit, beberapa pejalan kaki yang memang sejak tadi membawa payung langsung membuka dan memayungi diri mereka sendiri.

Ya ampun dia baru ingat kalau ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa memang hari ini akan turun hujan dan bagus dia melupakan hal ini.

Sasuke berjalan cepat untuk berlindung di bawah atap toko yang tutup bersama dengan seorang gadis yang juga tiba-tiba berlari bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Sasuke mengeriyit heran melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan hanya ada dua tali tipis yang melapisi bahunya.

Dan yang anehnya lagi gadis itu tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat gadis berambut kuning dan bermata sapphire itu.

Namun akhirnya Sasuke sedikit kasihan saat melihat gadis itu menggigil ke dinginan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sediri. Sasuke melepas jas yang dia kenakan lalu menghampiri gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam saja saat ada orang yang mendekatinya. Kalau orang itu jahat maka dia akan melawan kalau tidak maka dia hanya akan berkata. Yah, itulah yang akan dia lakukan dan itulah yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau kedinginan." Ujar suara baritone milik pria bertampang dingin itu setelah dia merasakan hangat dari jas yang sudah menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Dia terdiam untuk sejenak dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, dia menoleh untuk sebentar kearah pria yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Arigatou." Dia membungkukkan badannya singkat.

Sasuke terdiam melihat indahnya sapphire yang dimiliki gadis berambut kuning itu tapi ada yang kurang, sapphire itu memang indah tapi ada yang kurang dari tatapan gadis itu. Cahaya. Tidak ada cahaya disana. Dimanakah cahayanya? Mungkinkah cahayanya sedang bersembunyi?

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang lama dan Sasuke baru sadar kalau kaki gadis itu kedinginan.

Gadis sapphire itu mengakat sebelah kakinya untuk di tumpu dikaki yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai alas kaki?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya membuat gadis itu menoleh untuk sebentar.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu kalau memakai alas kaki." Jawabnya jujur.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya. Merasakan? Yang benar saja, memangnya apa yang ingin gadis itu rasakan, mungkinkah dia ingin merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kaki yang menginjak krikil tajam dijalan?

"Oh." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Hujan semakin deras turun membuat udara disekitar mereka semakin mendingin.

"Kamu tidak mau pulang?" Kalimat berbentuk pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah menunduk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Kakeknya baru saja meninggal dunia beberapa hari yang lalu, meninggalkan dia seorang diri.

Dia diminta kembali ke Konoha oleh sang kakek sebelum kakeknya benar-benar pergi.

Dia bisa sampai di Konoha karena temannya yang mengantarkannya kesini tapi dia harus menelan ludah pahit karena saat dia sampai di Konoha, temannya itu membawa lari tasnya yang berisi uang meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di tengah-tengah ramainya stasiun kereta dan untunglah ada beberapa orang yang baik hati mengantarnya keluar dari area stasiun.

"Aku tak punya rumah." Akunya.

"Lari dari rumah eh?" Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku dari desa Kiri, aku baru sampai di Konoha. Tas ku yang berisi uang dan pakaian di bawa pergi oleh orang yang ku anggap teman"

"Seperti drama saja." Komentar Sasuke geli sedangkan gadis itu tertunduk.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" Gadis itu menggeleng.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang memiliki hati yang putih bak malaikat. Dia pria yang licik dan ingin mendapatkan keuntungan dari apa yang dia lakukan dan kalau dia menolong gadis ini, apa keutungan yang dia dapat?

"Ikutlah dengan ku." Ujarnya kemudian membuat kepala gadis itu yang tadi merunduk kini mendongak, menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu bingung sambil menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tak tahu harus kemanakan?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar sebagai pernyataan itu membungkam mulut sang gadis.

"Aku beri penawaran." Ujar Sasuke datar tapi penuh makna. "Kau harus mengaku sebagai kekasih ku setiap aku mendapat undangan pesta dan tentunya kau harus tinggal bersama dengan ku di apartement ku. Dan tentu saja keperluan mu akan aku penuhi."

"Jika aku melakukannya, aku terlihat seperti wanita simpanan dan murahan."

"Siapa yang bilang?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Gadis berambut kuning itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jika kau menganggap diri mu murahan berarti kau murahan tapi kalau kau merasa bahwa dirimu berharga maka kau berharga."

"Terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak tapi yang jelas kau akan menjadi gelandangan kalau kau menolaknya." Lanjut Sasuke berhasil membuat gadis itu tertohok.

Yah, apa yang pria itu katakan benar, dia akan menjadi gelandangan di kota sebesar Konoha. Kalau dia bisa melihat tentu dia tidak akan jadi gelandangan tapi dia buta dan dalam hitungan jam mungkin saat ini dia benar-benar akan jadi gelandangan.

"Aku terima."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku akan panggil taksi." Sasuke mulai keluar dari bawah atap tapi suara gadis berambut kuning menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kalau aku harus mengaku sebagai kekasih mu."

"Hn." Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Bisakah setiap kita bersama- em... maksud ku sedang pergi bersama atau jalan, bisakah kita bergandengan tangan?" Pintanya takut-takut. Dia tidak ingin kalau pria itu tahu kalau dia buta dan dia juga tidak mau tersesat dikota sebesar ini.

"Memangnya kenapa harus bergandengan tangan? Kau bisa melihatkan." Ujar Sasuke acuh dan pergi begitu saja tak peduli dengan perkataannya yang berhasil membuat gadis itu membeku.

Sasuke berhasil memanggil taksi dan masuk lebih dulu sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa berjalan kedepan dengan mengandalkan telingannya.

Telingannya mendengar air hujan jatuh keatas atap mobil membuatnya tahu dimana letak mobil itu lalu meraba dan menemukan pintuyang terbuka, perlahan dia merunduk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau lucu." Komentar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sahutnya setelah duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak pernah naik taksi." Gadis itu hanya diam, dia tahu pasti Sasuke menganggap dirinya norak karena meraba-raba mobil tadi.

"Ya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Kue ikan." Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Lalu nama mu?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke bangga.

Mobil taksi yang membawa mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung berlantai tiga puluh yang terlihat mewah.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalam mobil, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu hanya berdiam diri sampai ia mendengar dan merasakan getaran langkah kaki Sasuke mulai melangkah.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai memasuki gedung dengan pakaian basahnya. Beberapa wanita yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merah karena melihat kemeja yang dia gunakan basah dan menempel ketat di tubuhnya hingga otot dada dan perut tercetak jelas.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto mulai mendengar dan merasakan getaran langkah kaki yang begitu banyak saat sudah berada di dalam gedung hingga dia bingung. Dimana Sasuke? Pikirnya takut.

"Sasuke!" Seru Naruto keras membuat semua mata melihat kearahnya.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. "Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Meski hanya gumamam yang tak jelas tapi Naruto tahu dimana suara itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih cepat hingga berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Suara mu seperti toak rusak." Ketus Sasuke pedas tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat meraih lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke terdiam karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Menolong gadis yang tidak dia kenal di tengah hujan dan menawarkan tempat tinggal, apa dia sudah gila? Dan sekarang gadis itu berkata jangan tinggalkan aku. Kalau Sasuke mau, dia sudah meninggalkan gadis itu sejak tadi tapi hatinya berkata lain, seolah memintanya untuk menolong gadis bernama Naruto itu.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas lagi lalu melanjutkan jalannya tanpa merasa terganggu karena lengannya dipeluk kuat hingga dia merasakan betapa empuknya 'sesuatu' milik Naruto.

Sial!

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk bersama Naruto yang masih setia memeluk lengannya.

"Ku bisa menggunakan kamar yang kosong dan kamarku ada didepan kamar mu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Sasuke.

"Dimana kamarnya?"

"Disana." Sasuke menunjuk dengan ujung dagunya dan sayangnya Naruto tak bisa melihatnya.

"Tolong antarkan aku kesana." Pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke menghela napas. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya repot.

"Jalan sendiri kau sudah melihat pintunya." Sasuke berkata dingin lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Sasuke ada didepan kamarnya, berarti mereka se arah. Kalau Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya berarti dibelakang Sasuke berdiri adalah pintu kamarnya.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kamarku." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Sasuke.

Cklek.

Setelah mendengar suara knop pintu yang diputar. Naruto otomatis berbalik kebelakang karena dia berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

Kedua tangannya merabah kedepan.

Tidak ada.

Naruto terus meraba dan berjalan kedepan.

Puk!

Tangannya berhasil menepuk pelan sebuah pintu kayu dan meraba kebawah. Senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya saat menemukan kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan.

Cklek.

Naruto berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu. Kamar ini bernuansa putih. Terdapat satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang menempel pada dinding ruangan dan meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Lalu satu lemari pakaian berada didekat pintu keluar. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Naruto berjalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan hingga kakinya menabrak tempat tidur dengan bedcover berwarna putih.

Naruto ingat kalau tubuhnya basah dan dia tidam ingin kalau bajunya membasahi tempat tidur.

Naruto berjalan kesamping dan meraba dinding.

Tangganya kembali menemukan kenop pintu.

Kamar mandi?

Pikirnya lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan ternyata benar. Dia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai kamar mandi.

Ada wastafel dan bathup lalu shower yang tergantung.

Naruto mulai membuka pakaiannya dan mandi.

Sementara itu Sasuke telah selesai membersihkan diri dan sedang duduk di ruang tv sambil menikmati kopi hitam yang baru saja selesai dia buat.

Sudah lima belas menit tapi gadis itu belum keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri gadis itu dikamarnya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto yang tidak terkunci. "Naruto." Panggilnya pelan tapi tak ada jawaban. Dengan terpaksa pintu didepanya dia buka.

Gelap.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Kamar ini gelap, lampunya tidak gadis itu hidupkan.

Tek!

Sasuke menekan tombol kecil disamping pintu hingga cahaya dari bola lampu merambat keseluruh ruangan.

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sasuke tahu kalau lampu kamar mandi juga tidak dihidupkan. Toh percuma dihidupkan Naruto juga tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Kedua onyx Sasuke terpaku melihat Naruto berjalan keluar dari pintu kamar mandi bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri susah.

Oh ayolah Sasuke hanyalah pria normal dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan gadis yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan keadaan...

Naruto hanya menggunakan jas Sasuke untuk menutupi tubuhnya bahkan panjang jas itu hanya bisa menutupi sepuluh senti dari kewanitaan Naruto bahkan dia bisa melihat belahan dada gadis itu yang terlihat menggoda untuk dinikmati.

"Dilemari kamar mu ada handuk Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, bagaimana pun juga dia harus mengandalikan hawa nafsunya yang tiba-tiba membara.

"Sa-sasuke." Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Bersambung~


End file.
